Silent Understanding
by Emma Jay Bentley
Summary: Old favourites with a new character thrown in. How will Danny learn to get on with the new lab director when one of her relatives is in the frame for murder?
1. Chapter 1

I haven't posted anything in ages and found this sitting on my laptop.

Silent Understanding

Chapter 1

Mac couldn't believe it; all the evidence pointed towards the 20 year old man, the 20 year old son of the lab's new director. Mac hoped that he was simply in the wrong place at the wrong time, but he knew they'd have to bring him in for questioning. Mac's first port of call however was the Lab Director's office. He'd known Dr Lillian 'Beanie' Monteagle since he'd joined NYPD, she was a CSI who then went on to work for the FBI before becoming one of the city's best universities professors, for the last 6 months however the 40 year old had been Director of New York Police Department's Crime Lab.

"Mac what a nice surprise." She said letting him into her office, when he didn't sit down she knew something was up. "Go on then spill." She sighed wondering what bad news he was about to break.

"This is against protocol but I felt you had a right to know." He said handing her the file he'd been carrying containing the evidence that led them to her son. "It would look a lot better for him if he came in voluntarily to speak to us before we go to him." Mac added and Beanie nodded in understanding.

"Give me an hour." Was all she said grabbing her coat and purse before leaving the office to go collect her son.

The case had been a murder just outside a nightclub, the victim, just like 90% of the clubs patrons that night were underage and from wealthy influential families. Tara Jefferson had been beaten and left for dead in the alleyway behind it, and she'd been seen during the evening with Beanie's son, he'd left 2 hours before she'd been found and she'd been dead for just over 2 hours by that point. He hadn't been interviewed as people didn't know he was there until they'd combed the CCTV footage and saw the 2 going outside. The Alleyway she'd been found in wasn't covered by CCTV. As Mac was in charge of the case he didn't pass on the details of his findings to anyone else aside from Beanie, when she called him to say she was on her way in with her son he told Flack and the two detectives met mother and son in the Police Department.

"Clothes from last night bagged and ready for you to process, I assume you'll be wanting DNA and hair samples from him but I'll let you do that." Beanie said with a sad expression as she handed the evidence bag over to Mac whilst Don led an anxious Alden into the interview room. "He's co-operating fully and volunteered to come in with me, I explained that I can't be in there with him and he doesn't want a lawyer even though ours is on the way." The was one of the hardest things she'd ever had to do, going home to speak to her son who was playing on a computer game with his 8 year old brother was an experience she never imagined she'd have to face. Alden was surprised at the news and said he didn't do anything, his mother simply explained that he needed to go in with her before the cops came for him and that she needed his clothes from the night before. Leaving 8 year old Carsen with his grandparents Beanie and Alden drove to the PD.

"If he did it they can afford the best lawyers in the country to try and get him off," Danny said to Lindsey and Jo who were talking about the case and how hard it must be on the director. "Money makes me sick." He continued; he had a chip on his shoulder about the director and the fact that she was part of one of America's most wealthy families. He was adamant that she'd only gotten the job because of her surname, and told everyone what he thought about that fact.

"Danny just leave it, we don't know what happened that night and if he did or didn't do it it's none of our business, and if Lucy were in the same situation I'd spend every last penny we had to help her out." Lindsey snapped walking off leaving Danny with Jo who also told him it was none of their business before walking off herself. Danny was determined to prove the guy guilty so decided to go and examine the evidence even further.

Alden anxiously gave his DNA and hair samples, he had samples taken from under his fingernails and was forced to put on a white plastic jumpsuit after they'd combed through his hair. He was terrified and was nervous knowing that his mother was outside of the room, he wondered what she thought of him, he knew his father would kill him for letting the family down and being questioned by the police.

"I don't believe he did it for a second." Beanie stated to Mac who was stood beside her as Don started questioning her eldest son. Mac refused to go into the room as he knew the young man from when he was a child; he wanted Don to do it so he could give Beanie some moral support. "I can't say how I know but I do, it's a feeling I have in here." She placed a hand on her heart, Mac guessed it was mother's instinct, she knew what her son was and wasn't capable of. Mac could only take her word for it and stand beside her, once the questioning started however Beanie found she had to leave to get some air. Coming face to face with her husband and his lawyer.

"How is he?" Vaughn Monteagle asked spotting how anxious and worried his wife looked. She shrugged her shoulders and sat down on the steps in front of the building, she nodded at her husband who walked inside the building with their lawyer. She reached into her handbag for a bar of chocolate, but when she realised it wasn't there she remembered eating it on the way home to get Alden as she was feeling stressed.

Ten minutes later Vaughn returned minus the lawyer who'd gone into the interview room with Alden.

"I don't know what he's most afraid of," Vaughn sighed, "me or the detective," he smiled a small smile, "when Art told him I was here he winced." Art Carey was their lawyer; he'd been friends with Vaughn since they went to boarding school together.

"The family has a reputation, you have a reputation." Beanie explained with a sigh as Vaughn sat down next to her. "And I'm in charge of the lab processing the evidence that currently stands against him." She said in a frustrated tone standing up and starting to pace. "He didn't do it." She said coming to a stop in front of her husband who stood up and pulled her into a tight hug.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

After 3 hours of questioning Alden was released pending further inquiries, he walked out of the station with Art and he looked like he was a broken man, he also looked like he'd been crying. Straight away Beanie pulled her first born into her arms and held him as he started crying, Vaughn placed a hand on the young man's shoulder, he was never good with emotions.

"How's it looking?" Vaughn asked his friend who pulled him to one side to tell him it didn't look good, a lot of it hinged on the remainder of the evidence as well as the DNA.

"I'm going to take Alden home." Beanie announced walking over to her husband and lawyer, she thanked Art and told her husband she'd see him later, she was surprised however when he came after her and followed her to the car park.

"No, we're taking Alden home." Vaughn said opening the door to allow Alden to get into the back. "Do you trust your team and the evidence?" Vaughn asked once Alden was in the car with the doors shut.

"I have to trust that the evidence will prove him innocent because people will be out there to get him all because of his name, I know for a fact that several of the CSI's will be out there against him because of who he is." Beanie admitted thinking of Danny in particular and how vocal he was with his thoughts of how she got her job.

xxx

All the way home Alden sobbed that he didn't do anything, Vaughn had his hand on his wife's knee as she drove with tears streaming down her face. When they got home Alden went to his room where he continued to cry with his mother sat on the edge of his bed stroking his head like she used to when she was a little boy.

"A rumours going around that Alden was arrested for murder." Thirteen year old Belton announced walking in from school and spotting his father sat on the bottom of the stairs, it was unusual for Vaughn to be home that early.

"No he's upstairs in bed, he's not well." Vaughn replied deciding to shield Belton from the truth, he just hoped that the younger 3 children hadn't heard anything. The girls arrived home from school a little while later blissfully unaware but surprised that both of their parents were home at 4pm on a school day; his parents had heard something by the time they brought Carsen home at 4.30. Vaughn walked into the study with his father and told him what was going on, straight away Preston asked how much it would cost for him to fix things and make it go away. "Beanie said that she trusts the evidence, and I trust her judgement."

"Do you think he did it?" Preston asked. Vaughn shrugged his shoulders in response saying that Beanie was adamant he was innocent and again he trusted his wife and how well she knew their kids. "What about your opinion?" Preston pressed.

"I don't know, I honestly don't know." Vaughn replied sitting down and placing his head in his hands.

xxx

Mac was sat waiting for the DNA results; Danny was hanging around to find out what they were. Mac noticed Danny shooting a glare at Beanie as she walked into the lab.

"They through yet?" Beanie asked walking up to Mac; he noticed that she looked very tired. He told her that they weren't but were expected any moment.

"You shouldn't be here." Danny stated walking into the room.

"I run the lab," She responded as the DNA processor died with a beep and hiss.

"She must have done something." Danny accused looking at the machine which Mac was now examining. "Or paid someone to do it."

"Detective I'm warning you now, I've had enough of your attitude and sarcastic comments, and now you're accusing me of tampering with machinery that will prove my son's innocence." Beanie warned with a dark expression on her face.

"Your money won't buy his innocence." Danny spat, Mac went to intervene but Beanie got in there first.

"Go home Detective Messer," Beanie ordered, Danny went to protest but Mac stopped him with his own order telling him to go home and not to come in again until he'd calmed down. Once Danny had gone he also advised Beanie to go home and look after her son, he'd send the samples out to the FBI lab for processing and they'd have the results in the morning.

xxx

"Where the hell have you been?" Vaughn demanded when his wife walked into the house 4 hours later, she looked at the half empty bottle of scotch in front of him and knew he'd be suffering in the morning.

"To the lab," She responded walking past the study and into the kitchen, before she'd gone to the lab she'd ensured everyone had eaten but she couldn't face food. She'd been feeling sick since Mac had walked into her office that afternoon.

"Tampering with evidence?" Vaughn asked following her into the room carrying his full glass with him. "Or have you been trying to work out how we can brush this under the carpet like Dad?" He stumbled over nothing and leaned against the wall for support.

"I'm not talking to you when you're like this." Beanie replied closing the refrigerator door and going to put the kettle on. He simply stood there and watched before saying they could make it all go away, they could pay someone to take the blame. She simply glared at him and walked out of the room telling him he could sleep in the spare room that night.

xxx

Lindsey was furious at Danny for getting himself in trouble with both the director and Mac. He came home and told her what had happened; she didn't understand how he could be so stupid. He was adamant that he'd done nothing wrong and he was right about both the mother and son.

xxx


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Beanie managed to get the 4 younger children up, dressed, fed and on their way to school before a very hung over Vaughn came downstairs wearing the clothes he'd fallen asleep in.

"We need to talk." He told his wife as she hurried about getting herself ready for work, she was still angry at him for his behaviour the previous evening and wasn't ready to talk about it without saying something she'd regret.

"Later, I'll let you know if you need to bring Alden in." She replied grabbing her car keys and heading out of the door without saying goodbye. She arrived at the lab later than usual and found that the team was in, on her way in her phone rang several times showing her husband's number but she simply ignored it. He rang as she walked into the lab where the DNA machine was and she answered.

"Vaughn I'm at work, leave me alone." She snapped before turning her phone off.

xxx

"They're not back yet." Mac stated spotting her, "Due in the next couple of hours." He added and she nodded.

"Right, to business." She stated, "DNA machine – is it fixable or do we need to requisition a new one?" Adam piped up then saying that they needed a new one but he doubted the lab had the money. "Leave that with me," She said before looking at Mac, "And page me when the results come back." Hauled up in her office she went through the budget and researched new DNA machines, unsurprisingly the lab's budget fell short but she had an idea. Traipsing back down to the DNA lab she went to find Adam and asked how many DNA profiles they ran each day, and then she went to find Mac and asked how much it was costing to farm things out to the FBI and the other results they'd started to send to the New Jersey lab. Twenty minutes later she returned to Mac holding a typed letter which required his signature, it was a letter requesting the newest DNA machine on the market.

"The lab can't afford it." Mac stated.

"As director I say we need it, over the course of a month we'd spend money we don't have sending it out, if we don't buy one then you lose a CSI each year until we get one." She handed him over the figures she'd worked on; she was keeping busy for something to do to take her mind off of things. "And I'll argue that to the board." She added. "I'm calling Danny Messer in later too, 2pm in my office, I'd like you to be there." At that Mac nodded, he just hoped the younger man had calmed down a little.

xxx

Less than an hour after Mac had placed his signature on the letter requesting the new DNA machine he got a call from the FBI to say that there'd been a problem with the DNA machine in their office.

"Are you kidding me?" Beanie asked not believing what she was hearing; she was on edge waiting for the results. "I can't wait any longer." She sighed sitting down on the nearest chair. "I've not slept or eaten since you came into my office yesterday and I can't do it anymore." She admitted. "Are the vic's details on the computer?" Adam nodded. "Well mine are too."

"Beanie I want you to think about your next sentence." Mac warned so Beanie turned to face Adam.

"Look for a match with my DNA; if you get a partial you can assume it's one of my children." She bravely stated before wandering off in the direction of her office debating with herself as to whether or not she made the right decision.

xxx

Jo looked at how exhausted the director was; the woman was dead on her feet bordering on the edge of collapse Jo thought watching how she moved through the halls. She couldn't begin to imagine how hard it was for Beanie, Lindsey also felt sorry for the older woman but she was embarrassed by her husband's actions the previous evening. She'd warned him to be very apologetic when he came in to see her that afternoon. She also really hoped that the results came back in Beanie's son's favour, as she doubted the elder woman would be able to cope if he came back a match.

"Do you know what colour hair Alden Monteagle has?" Sheldon asked running into the hall where Jo and Lindsey were stood.

"No why?" Jo asked.

"Found hair on the vic, she had brown hair and I've just found short blond hairs on the inside of her skirt." Sheldon replied and Lindsey raised her eyebrows wondering how a hair could have ended up there.

"I think he's got brown hair." Lindsey said trying to recall the photo of the Director's family on her desk, she was certain that all of the Director's children had brown hair like the director. "Is there a follicle on the hair so we can get DNA?" Lindsey asked and Sheldon nodded saying the hair sample was already being biked over to another lab for processing and matching.

xxx

Mac knocked on Beanie's office door, she was sat doing the monotonous paperwork that she hated doing but it kept her busy and kept her mind off of what was going on. When Mac walked in she stood up trying to read his expression, she couldn't. He wasn't carrying any files; he just looked at her before speaking.

"No match." Was all he said yet it caused the Director to sit down and start sobbing, she let some of the exhaustion get to her. "However we need him to come in again, we've found blond hairs on some of her clothes and we want to know if Alden saw anyone with blond hair with her. "Do you want to bring him in?" Mac asked Beanie's response was to nod.

xxx


	4. Chapter 4

xxx

Chapter 4

Alden and Vaughn were both sat in the kitchen when Beanie walked through the door; both men looked very rough and tired. Vaughn was once again hitting the bottle.

"You come to arrest him?" Vaughn asked barely looking at his wife as she entered the room. "Or to ignore more of my phone calls." Beanie rolled her eyes at him and went to sit next to her son.

"There were some problems with the DNA and we're waiting for the official ones to arrive but I had them run mine against the victim's and there was no match." Beanie told her son who asked if that was good and she responded that it was very good, if the DNA had been his there would have been a match.

"That's fantastic." Vaughn exclaimed wearing a smile for the first time in 24 hours. "But what have you come home for? Surely you could have called with that?"

"They have a few more questions to help them find the killer." Beanie replied.

"And what proud momma bear came to collect her son?" Vaughn asked, "Is it for the director to save face?" He stood up and came face to face with his wife who as usual didn't back down to him, she was the one person he couldn't intimidate.

"No I'm trying to make this easier for our son; going in voluntarily in my car is less intimidating than going with a Detective in a squad car." Beanie replied before turning to her son and telling him to go and get changed out of his pyjamas. "And you," She said turning back to her husband in a stern voice. "Pull yourself together before the rest of our children come home because you're not the only one hurting in all this. Tell Alden I'm in my car waiting." She finished storming out of the kitchen and slamming the front door behind her. When she'd gone Vaughn took a look at the bottle of scotch before pouring it down the sink.

xxx

"Mr Monteagle thanks for coming in again." Don said as Beanie and her son walked into the interview room. "We just have a few more questions for you about the night of the murder." Don added and the younger man nodded in understanding before taking a seat next to his mother. "But firstly Mac just called," Don looked at Beanie as he spoke. "DNA results from the FBI show that you're not a match." Alden nodded at that relieved that his mother's words had been confirmed, an hour later Alden and Beanie were on their way out of the PD.

"Ma go back to work, I'm going to take the subway home." Alden said as his mother started leading them in the direction of the car park. She protested but he insisted. "Go catch the bad guys; I just need some time on my own to think things through." She nodded in understanding and he kissed her on the head, just like his father always did, before leaving.

xxx

She arrived back at the lab to find Danny sat waiting with Mac outside of her office; she apologised for being late and showed them into the office. She was exhausted and didn't feel like dealing with the argumentative detective but she knew she had too; she and Danny needed to make peace once and for all.

"Dr Monteagle I want to apologise for my behaviour last night, it was uncalled for and extremely unprofessional of me." Danny said the moment the director had sat down in her chair, he was surprised at how weary she looked; he guessed she'd really gone through the ringer in the last 24 hours.

"It was, and so was I." Beanie admitted. "But what you accused me of was unacceptable, I pride myself on the credibility of this lab and the people in it; and for you to accuse me of tampering with machinery were out of line."

"I know, I'm sorry." Danny said feeling very guilty.

"Your attitude towards me ever since I joined the lab has been poor and now I want to clear the air for good." She looked at the younger man as she stood up to sit on the desk so she was closer to him and Mac. "For the record I never have or never will use my husband's name or money to help me get further in my professional career, this, " She said gesturing around her office, "Is all my own work, all my husband ever did was buy me office warming gifts do you understand?" Danny nodded and she said if he couldn't accept that it was his problem and he needed to deal with it before telling him to get back to work. Mac gave her a sympathetic nod on his way out of the room with the younger detective.

xxx


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Later that afternoon Sheldon discovered that the DNA found underneath the victim's skirt was a match to the DNA found underneath her fingernails. And thanks to Alden Monteagle they had a name for the blond man Patterson Yeoville, a 20 year old socialite who lived purely off of his trust fund and didn't bother with university as he had a job waiting for him care of his father.

"One thing we made clear to all of our kids was that they need to work and learn the value of money." Beanie explained shaking her head as she watched a boy she'd known for most of his life be taken into custody, she spared a thought for his parents and thanked god that it hadn't been Alden. "Good work today Sheldon." She nodded at the younger man before leaving him pleased that the director had complimented him and he knew she really meant it.

xxx

"I just had a call from your boss." Mac said running into Beanie in the hall, she'd decided to leave early as she was completely exhausted.

"He wants you to take over from me? You can if you want, plenty of paperwork left." Beanie joked.

"We've been allocated enough money for a new – reasonable one." He was impressed at how fast it had worked; she also made a few phone calls whilst typing the letter pleading the case. Had they had a functioning DNA machine her son would have been cleared the previous day, the fact that she'd offered to make a charitable donation to the lab to help with buying one had also made a large difference – although it was a donation she'd made from her own account rather than from the joint one. A look from Mac however told her that he knew she'd played a big part in the approval; he just wondered how much money she'd kicked in for it. "Now, as a friend I'm telling you to go home and spend time with the kids."

"That's what I'm planning to do," She made a move to head to her office but stopped. "Tell Adam to have the order on my desk in the morning and I'll get it pushed through." Mac nodded telling her thanks before she headed to her office.

xxx

Beanie sat looking at the picture taking pride of place on her desk; she wished she could go back there to the beach with her husband and children on their holiday. A hot day and she'd taken the photo of father and children playing in the pool, it was her favourite one of the lot of them from the holiday, everyone looked so relaxed and happy, it was the complete opposite of how she both felt and looked. She signed some documents that needed signing to clear her in-tray a bit, and shoved a few more pieces of paperwork into her bag before heading out the door.

xxx

When Beanie arrived home she was greeted by her youngest daughter, Edlyn who at 10 years old was the spitting image of her mother at that age. Edlyn didn't say anything she just jumped up and gave her mother a hug, Beanie really needed the hug. "Can we read a story?" Edlyn asked with a hopeful smile.

"Ok, let's go." Beanie dumped her bag in the hall and followed her daughter into the living room where Carsen and her other daughter Daelyn were waiting with a book. Sitting down in the middle of the sofa she had Carsen on her left and Edlyn on her right, Daelyn curled up on the lounge chair. 13 year old Belton sat next to Carsen saying he was only in there because there was nothing on TV, even though he secretly wanted to listen to his mother reading.

Alden got home half an hour after his mother and heard laughing from the living room and followed the noise, he saw his mother and siblings enjoying themselves with a book and straight away he wanted to join them going to sit down in front of the fireplace so he could listen, Molly their Labrador came to lay next to him. For the next hour Alden was like a little boy again, he loved listening to his mother reading to them, she wrapped them all up in a safe little world. As she stifled a yawn Beanie looked at her watch and decided that it was time for her to make a start on dinner.

"Ok kids, who feels like pizza?" She asked feeling too tired to cook, "And where's your father?" She asked suddenly realising that she hadn't seen him in the 3 hours she'd been at home.

"Study." Daelyn replied, saying he'd been in there since they got home from school and hadn't come out since, she didn't say that he'd been drinking as one look to her mother was all she needed to let her know.

"Ok, why not take the minivan and go get pizzas and a desert, bring me a large cheese please." Beanie said reaching into her handbag for some money and her copy of the van keys, Alden nodded standing up and rounding his siblings up, he gave his mother a sympathetic look and the 5 Monteagle children left their mother alone with Molly.

xxx


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

"Kids have gone to pick up pizza for dinner; I couldn't be bothered to cook." Beanie said walking into the study where her husband was sat staring at a full bottle of whisky.

"I'm sorry." Vaughn said meaning it. "I was obtuse, out of order and completely unsupportive – I was my father." He added with a slight laugh even though it wasn't funny. "I saw on the news they closed the case, what the Yeoville's must be going through doesn't bear thinking about." He looked at his wife as he spoke. "I've struggled but you've coped."

"Hardly," Beanie replied, "You've slept; have you not seen the bags under my eyes?" She exclaimed staring to get angry, she wasn't in the mood for him feeling sorry for himself. "You drowned in whisky whilst I comforted our innocent son, I needed you Vaughn and you weren't there for me." Her voice started to break and straight away Vaughn was at her side.

"I'm sorry, I just couldn't cope." Vaughn said wincing as his wife took a step away from him.

"It must be different for mum's, as Dad you can do the brooding and drinking but mum carries on – do you have any idea how hard it was for me to go back into work knowing we were waiting for DNA, I even had them run mine to find out!" Beanie couldn't help but raise her voice knowing that the children weren't in. "You can't leave me to deal with it on my own Vaughn because I can't cope, look at me I'm a mess." She pointed to herself as her voice cracked. "He cried himself to sleep while you drank yourself into oblivion – what kind of a father does that?" She sat down on a chair and placed her head in her hands.

"I didn't know what to do, Beanie I'm so sorry, I wish I could take it back but I can't and all day I've been thinking about how I let you all down." He sat down next to her and placed a hand on her shoulder. "We need to move on from this, get back to normal." He said, more for his own sake than anything else. "But you know I did consider what dad said, how much to make it go away." He admitted, "Then I thought of you and how well you know Alden and the evidence and I knew I just had to trust you."

"I'm sorry." Beanie said allowing her husband to hold her as she started to sob again.

xxx

The first thing Alden noticed when he returned home with the kids was that his mother had been crying, it only served to add to how exhausted she looked and made him feel guilty. The second thing he noticed was that his father had sobered up and was helping his mother get plates out for dinner, he was glad that the pair appeared to have sorted everything out.

"One large cheese for you and Dad, we have meat feast for me and Carsen, Belton and the girls have gone for pepperoni and pineapple, garlic breads, wedges and ice cream for dessert." Alden said to his mother as the younger ones walked into the kitchen following him, he smiled as his mother held out her hand asking for the change, he couldn't get away with anything with her. Handing over the money he followed it up with a big hug and whispered thanks into her ear, she knew what it meant and she stifled a sob.

"Mummy what's up?" Carsen asked spotting his mother's face.

"Mummy's just tired that's all," Vaughn replied, "Go have a bath, we'll save you some – promise." He added with a smile, Beanie nodded a bath was exactly what she needed, although she took up a few slices of pizza with her because she knew there'd be none left when she got back downstairs.

"Ma." Alden said following her to the staircase, she turned around and told him that it was ok, she never doubted him and he knew that. Her support had made all the difference. She quickly hurried down to give him a hug before heading upstairs.

xxx

Once alone in the bathroom Beanie finally collapsed and shed tears for everything that she'd been through those past few days, she really was exhausted and closed her eyes for just a second. She opened them to find Vaughn gently placing a kiss on her head waking her up, with a yawn she stood up and allowed her husband to help her out of the bath. He didn't say anything other than to tell her to go to sleep and for once she didn't object to what he'd told her to do.

xxx

The shrill ringing of a phone woke both Beanie and her husband, it took a few moments before she realised it was hers so she answered it with a sleepy hello. Moments later she jumped out of bed searching for clothes hanging up saying she was on her way to the hospital, Vaughn looked at her with a worried expression.

"Dad's been in an accident." Was all she said and the tears started streaming down her face, "he's been attacked and taken to hospital." Immediately Vaughn got out of bed to comfort her and start getting dressed. "I'll be fine on my own, look after the kids." She ordered but he told her she wasn't going on her own, he got dressed and went to tell Alden he needed to sort out the little ones in the morning in case they weren't back.

xxx

Mac was at the hospital when Beanie and Vaughn arrived, the detective man nodded solemnly at the worried woman who hurried through to speak to someone leaving the 2 men alone.

"Mac what happened?" Vaughn asked the older man who he'd met years previously.

"He was mugged on his way home; I heard the call and called Beanie before coming here. I'll have my best people on this Vaughn." Mac explained and Vaughn nodded biting back a comment about how good his team were if they accused his son of murder. Before Vaughn could voice his thoughts his wife came back through still wearing a worried expression with tears in her eyes.

"Severe head trauma, he's bleeding in his brain they don't know if he'll make it." She said in a whisper looking at her husband before turning to Mac, "I noticed some defensive wounds on his hands, I know my dad, and he'd have fought back so chances are there's DNA on him." Vaughn looked at his wife in wonder at how she could think of forensics when her father was lying in the next room, but then he realised that she had to think about things like that to stop her from breaking down, he suddenly understood her reactions to Alden's case.

"I'll process him as soon as he's stable." Mac nodded.

xxx


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Jo met Don at the scene of the mugging, she was surprised to see Don there as the detective.

"Officer Jones served with my old man, and he's the Director's father." Don explained and immediately she understood why she'd been called, senior CSI and more impartial than Danny or Lindsey. "Beanie's at the hospital, he's still not stable."

"She's having the week from hell." Jo observed starting to take photos of the scene. She couldn't begin to imagine how her colleague was feeling; the blood on the floor didn't fill Jo with much hope for the condition of Officer Jones.

xxx

A little after 4am the doctor's told Mac that Ernie was stable enough to go in and process, Beanie went in with him, her CSI trained eyes scanning her father's beaten body and her ears listening to what the doctor was telling her. It wasn't looking good for her father, only time would tell what the outcome would be. Beanie hadn't realised that Mac had gone until Vaughn came in and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"He'll be ok." Vaughn said although he didn't sound too confident, just by looking at his father in law Vaughn could tell he was in a bad state.

"I've seen hundreds of victims beaten, but this is too much." Beanie said tears streaming down her cheeks as her husband pulled her into his arms. After a few moments Beanie stepped away from her husband telling him to go home and sort the kids out, he could let them know Ernie was in hospital but not how bad.

"Honey I'm not leaving you." Vaughn replied, he could see how fragile his wife was and didn't want to leave her on her own as outside of him and the kids she was on her own family wise. "I'll call Alden and he can get the others ready for school, and I'll call my mother to get her to help." Vaughn offered before telling her there was no way he would leave her on her own.

xxx

"Tell me again why we're handling a mugging when there are so many other more serious crimes waiting to be solved." Danny said with an angry sigh going through the evidence Jo had given him.

"The victim is Officer Ernie Jones, father of the Director." Mac replied walking into the room. "Ernie is also one of NYPD's longest serving officers, and I'm doing this for a friend." Mac gave Danny a look that told him to drop it.

"But I got a point though." Danny said to Lindsey once Mac had left the room, all she did was roll her eyes at her husband in response. Lindsey, like Jo had been able to put herself in Beanie's shoes and imagine what the elder woman must be going through, and Lindsey was more than happy to help the Director out.

xxx

Alden arrived at the hospital after the younger Monteagle children had gone to school. "I said you both got called into work." Alden said giving his mother a much needed hug before patting his father on the shoulder. "How is he doing?" Vaughn said stable but Beanie didn't reply; she just sat there with a steady stream of tears falling from her eyes. "Mum, why don't you go home, Dad and I can stay here." Alden suggested seeing how fragile his mother was, she responded by saying she wasn't planning on going anywhere until he was awake, she was all he had.

xxx

"CCTV footage has managed to capture everything and we've managed to piece together a picture of what the suspect looks like." Jo announced walking into Mac's office a few hours later. "Any news from the hospital?" She asked taking a seat across from the older man.

"There's been an improvement in his vitals but he's still not woken up." Mac replied. "According to Vaughn Beanie is refusing to leave her father's side." Mac added knowing that the Director wouldn't be leaving the hospital until her father had woken up.

xxx

6pm Ernie started to come around to the delight of Beanie who hadn't left his side all day, Vaughn had gone home to sort out the children but Alden remained with his mother.

"Pop its ok, I'm here." Beanie said grabbing hold of her father's hand, relief evident in her voice, she quickly sent Alden to get someone. The old man struggled to get up but Beanie stopped him, "Pop calm down, you've been mugged and need to keep still." At that Ernie nodded, his face lit up when his eldest grandson came into the room flanked by a doctor.

xxx

"I don't remember anything, I was on my way home and then next thing I know I'm here and my daughter looks like she hasn't slept in a week." Ernie said to Don as he gave his statement, Don gave Beanie a knowing look, she did look exhausted.

"Well it's been a tough week Pop, Son accused of murder and father violently attacked," She sighed rubbing her hands over her face; she needed sleep but doubted she'd be getting much, she was dreading what state the house would be in with Vaughn cooking.

"I know," Ernie sighed taking hold of his daughter's hand, "and I'm glad you're here." He smiled through his oxygen mask. "So which CSI's are on the case?" Ernie asked with interest, he nodded at Mac's name and started to close his eyes.

"I'll get my old man to pop in and see him tomorrow." Don whispered to Beanie before saying his goodbyes leaving Beanie to drift off in the chair beside her father's bed.

xxx

Danny tried to get his head around it, how could a mild mannered police officer at the end of his career, with nothing but good reports, working hour after hour for almost 40 years be the father of the rich director of the lab. To him it just didn't make any sense at all, so in the name of researching for the case i.e. looking into the family's background in case there was any vendetta against them he decided to delve further. Two hours later all he'd found was Beanie's history from when she'd gotten married, the only dependent and next of kin for Officer Jones had been his daughter. There was nothing spectacular in his history aside from the fact that he'd been 17 when Beanie had been born, and that he'd never been married. As he was about to call in a few favours to get more information they got a break in the mugging from an eye witness.

xxx

It was approaching midnight when Mac ventured into the hospital, he had a feeling Beanie would still be there and he was right, she wanted to make sure her only parent was safe. Ernie was awake watching his daughter sleeping in a very uncomfortable chair; he nodded at Mac and motioned for him to poke the Director.

"What's up?" Beanie asked with a yawn, her neck was very stiff and her back was aching a little. She looked at her father thinking it had been him waking her up for some reason, then she spotted Mac.

"We got the attacker, eyewitness came forward and we found your father's wallet on the suspect, full confession, it was an opportunist mugging." Mac explained and both father and daughter let out a sigh of relief.

"So Beanie can go home and sleep?" Ernie asked feeling like he could sleep safe without the need for his daughter to be there to protect him. "To look after my wonderful grandchildren and bring them to see me tomorrow?" Mac nodded in response and Ernie smiled. "Well then Detective Taylor could you be so kind as to escort her out of the building?" Mac laughed and Beanie went to object but a look from her father soon stopped her so she did as she was told.

xxx


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Beanie was woken by the feeling of something jumping on her with two legs followed by something jumping on her with 4 legs.

"Mummy!" Carsen exclaimed bouncing on the bed as his mother sat up and rubbed her eyes whilst trying to avoid being licked in the face by the dog.

"Hey sweetie." Beanie smiled reaching out to his hand and pulling him down onto the bed and starting to tickle him, his squeals of delight caused the dog to bark and moments later there were 2 more bodies in the bed in the form of her daughters. Laughing and innocence filled the room with life as Vaughn brought her in a coffee, apologising for the children waking her up but she smiled, it was a nice wakeup call in her eyes. She asked where the other children were but the response came in the form of the 2 eldest boys joining them in the bedroom, something which hadn't happened in years. Beanie sat up in bed with her children, husband and dog around her and for the first time in what felt like ages she was able to relax and enjoy some quality family time before taking the children to see her father in hospital.

xxx

Danny felt awkward but his curiosity got the better of him, he was sat across from Don Flack Senior asking him questions about Ernie Jones.

"He always doted on her, even as she got older." Don smiled remembering the man he'd worked alongside for several years. "I never got why he stuck it out, her mother didn't want her after she was born but he did, luckily his parents helped him keep hold of her which is unheard of from back then pretty much." Danny nodded trying to imagine what it must have been like for a 17 year old back then raising a child pretty much on his own, he'd have struggled on his own with Lucy even at the age he was. He had a heap of respect for Officer Jones, but struggled to work out how his daughter could end up married to one of the wealthiest families in the country.

"College." Don replied, "Ernie busted a gut to try and pay, but she was bright enough for a scholarship. Full ride to the Ivy league." Don smiled. "He was so proud, and then in her first week she met Vaughn, he didn't care that she was the scholarship student from a single parent family, and his family loved her. Ernie wanted them to wait to get married but they didn't want too, there was talk of a pre-nup but I don't know what happened. I remember seeing them together when they were home from college, arm in arm waiting for Ernie at the precinct." Don remembered. "They fitted together then, and even though many people didn't think they'd make it 20 years on they still fit. All Ernie ever said when I asked him what he thought of it all was that you can't help who you fall in love with, and as long as they had love that'd get them through. They both worked hard, and still do, Vaughn's father refused to hand it to him on a plate and Beanie wouldn't let him sit on his ass doing nothing, not when she was working her way up." Don finished and Danny nodded knowing that there was a lot more to his boss than he first thought. Knowing she'd come from nothing and worked hard made him see her in a better light.

xxx

Danny watched as Beanie walked into the office with her eldest son at her side, he looked sheepish which wasn't surprising given his last visit to the PD. Beanie however looked relaxed and smiling, it looked like her day off had done her a world of good.

"So remind me again why you're dragging me here?" Alden asked following his mother through the halls of the crime lab, aware of the eyes of the lab on him given his recent arrest.

"You said you wanted to see what it was that I did before making your mind up for your next move, so you're going to be helping out as a runner for the day." Was Beanie's response.

"So being the boss's son doesn't get me any privileges?" He asked unaware of Danny being in ear shot as his mother handed him a box of test results. Beanie looked at him and shook her head saying he was lucky she wasn't putting him with the cleaning team, as she handed him a map of the building she also wished him luck saying she'd see him for lunch. "Ok mum." Alden smiled as Beanie went to head to her office, before she got a few steps away though Alden called her back. "Thanks mum." He smiled giving her a kiss on the cheek.

"Don't embarrass me at work." Beanie smiled heading off in the direction of her office whilst Alden made his way with the results. As he passed Danny the older man nodded at him, Danny suspected his mother would make sure he had a tough day but knew she'd be there looking out for him every step of the way.

"Detective Messer I believe you've got work to do?" Beanie asked pulling him away from his musings.

"Yes boss." Danny replied but for once not in a sarcastic tone. "I was just on my way to fill you in." He added walking over to her with paperwork in his hand; he was ready to start afresh with the lady beside him, his newfound respect leading to a silent understanding between them.

THE END


End file.
